


Playful

by kiryuva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuva/pseuds/kiryuva
Summary: You hate winter, but there's another reason why.





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask by an anonymous user on tumblr!

Naked branches were adorned with snow, occasionally falling to the blanketed ground as the trees shivered in the bitterness of the cold wind. Gnarled limbs extended in the air, the denuded forms of the once lush green bodies capturing your attention as you made your way along a pathway. The soft sound of snow pressing closer to the frozen earth beneath your feet was the only sound you heard, as the air was still, and your surroundings quiet.

You knew he was somewhere.

The brilliant white of crystals reflected harshly into your eyes at one point, making your eyes water. Pressing the back of your gloved hand to your eyes, it took a moment to have the clarity of vision return, causing you to exhale. Straightening your posture, your eyes quickly shifted from evergreen to evergreen as you attempted your best to listen; to be silent.

Hesitantly, you took a step forward and looked for any signs on the pathway. All stone was covered by unblemished white, save for your footsteps. Ice crystals formed at the edges of branches and hung securely above the ground. Bringing your hand to your cheeks, you gently tugged on the scarf that provided warmth for your face and neck, and now begrudgingly invited the cold.

“Genji!” you shouted. Your lifted head to the higher trees that hovered over the evergreen near you in the hopes of receiving any response, or to see any movement.

Nothing.

You knew he wouldn’t respond, but it was worth the try. You returned your scarf to its original position, covering the bottom half of your face, and continued on the path towards the base. While winter wasn’t your favourite time of year, it was a season Genji liked for some odd reason. And with his likes came with having you to endure some of his mischief. For a person of his stature you assumed he’d lost the playful side of himself years ago, but no.

Purposely he separated from you following your latest mission, a tired you not bothering to question why. Now, as the snow picked up, you assumed why, and dreaded everything leading to safety.

“This isn’t funny, Genji! Come out!” you shouted again..

You nearly jumped as you heard a, “Is something troubling you?” directly into your ear. Instinctively, you moved your arm and swiped harshly behind you, but it was calmly caught by the cybernetic arm of the cyborg before you. He tilted his head, and you exhaled again, trying your best to lessen the amount of heat that rushed to your cheeks.

“You heard me call you the first time, don’t act coy,” you rolled your eyes as he gently released your arm.

Genji watched your movements but chose not to respond to your comment. He was quiet, which you already didn’t like, and kept your eyes glued onto him. You refused to keep him out of your sight now that he appeared before you. You narrowed your eyes, waiting for him to respond.

“I see that you are uneasy. Perhaps it would be easier if I were to accompany you back to base?” He suggested.

Oh, no. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear what I said, Genji,” you stood beside him. “You have been following me for awhile now, and now all of a sudden you want to be next to me.”

Though, at this point it was moreso you trying to call him out on trying to ambush you. If he was, with which you were convinced he was. He was incredibly subtle, stealthy, and it surprised you on a constant, despite being with him for so long. It was still something you weren’t used to. Every year he’d want to engage in a snowball fight; if not with you, than others.

“You know I hate the winter. And the snow.” You continued.

“Is it because you are always unable to catch me?” He questioned, soon chuckling as you shoved him. If it weren’t for your gloves, you’re sure your hands would’ve shriveled into prunes.

“No, it’s not that,” you responded with a rather sassy stance, “you’re just unbearing and obnoxious. You’re so competitive for no reason and you always want to win.”

“Well, this is news to me,” his voice was low and he looked to a pair of birds gliding to a high tree branch, which also caught your attention. “I wish not to upset you.”

“It’s not that you upset me,” you began, facing the base. “You never upset me.”

“Is that so?”

You regretted ever saying that. The next thing you knew you were frozen, as terrible strikes of cold sent an explosion of shivers through your person. A silent scream barely escaped your mouth as you trembled, mouth agape. A handful of snow was tucked underneath your shirt inside your parka and fell down against your skin. Even colder hands had pressed against the skin of neck beforehand, causing your eyes to widen. His movement was so quick that you didn’t even have time to retaliate. You stood still, your expression shifting from a grimace and sheer disbelief.

The cyborg walked in front of you, saluting playfully, before jumping into the trees above you.

Gritting your teeth, you clenched your fists together.

“GENJI!”


End file.
